I love you too
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: oneshot, implied smitchie. Rated T for safety please R


**A/N ok guys I know what your thinking "She's writting a oneshot when she hasnt even updated any of her stories for months?!" well...probably not lol but I really REALLY had to write this! I started reading this new book and the inspiration for this just came and you know when the inspiration calls, you gotta answer it? lol anyways its the first day of term 3 tomorrow and I'm really getting behind in school so I won't be updating anything for ages, I'm sorry, but on the bright side I'm going to State of Origin on wednesday!!! GO QLD! not that any of you care lol! anyways I hope you like this story xD please review and tell me what you think xD**

**

* * *

**

I open my eyes and hear Shane screaming and bashing at my door, yelling at me to open the door, all the while there are sirens off in the distance getting louder and closer.

I try to reach out and open the door but I can't seem to grasp it, my hand just keeps missing the handle. It's then that I realise my hand isn't actually moving at all.

The continuous shouts are getting louder, I don't understand the urgency. I try to scream, yell, bark? do anything to tell him I'm ok but he doesn't hear any of it and just keeps pounding.

Soon enough I hear my front door open and whats sounds like a bunch of people rushing up the stairs. Confused, I keep looking at the door, watching and waiting for something, anything to happen.

Suddenly the door is knocked down and Shane comes rushing in. I turn around to see where he is going and that's when I notice it.

Me.

My body is lying on the floor next to my bed covered in blood. I watch, as Shane is screaming and crying over my body the paramedics are rushing in but he and I both know its too late to save me.

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, if only I could actually cry. I start yelling and screaming trying to tell Shane I'm here, it's ok!

But he never hears it he is still hugging my cold, bloody, lifeless body to his chest.

The paramedics are trying to get at me and are trying to pull Shane off of me, but he won't go. He screams in protest, refusing to leave me, crying and screaming my name.

"you're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing-" Shane starts to sing, his voice thick with tears.

I kneel right beside him and start to sing, knowing that he can't hear me but wishing with all my might that he does anyway.

"I need to find you, I gotta find you…" I finish for him. Looking down at his soft angelic face, stained by tears I wait and wish that he heard me, and that's when I see it.

His sobs become more under control and he lets the paramedics push him away from my body.

I watch, as Shane slowly starts stumbling backwards until he bumps into the wall behind him. The paramedics try to bring me back to life with the electric cardio paddles. Shane winces and turns his head away from the scene, sobs taking over his body again.

The paramedics try to shock me three more times before they call it quits. Slowly, but surely, I can feel myself slipping away.

I desperately try to grab onto Shane again knowing that this is the last chance I have. Screaming and screaming I try and get him to notice me. But it doesn't work, and he just keeps crying.

The paramedics leave the room to give Shane a little bit of privacy, and let him preserve what little dignity he has left, to say one last goodbye before they take away my body.

Shane stands at the door watching my body, tears silently streaming down his face.

In one last effort of desperation and lost bit hope I scream out to Shane.

"I love you!" but as I drift away more it gets harder to see him, I don't think he heard me.

Shane was about to walk through my door but stops, his head drops and his gaze shifts slightly to the side and looks at my body through his peripheral vision. His tears keep flowing before he mumbles a whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N so what did you guys think??? personally I don't think its my best and I will probably re-write it in a few weeks anyways lol but yea I just really had to get it down and I really wanted to update SOMETHING lol and I don't know what those paddle things are called so I just called them "electric cardio paddles" lol to me it sounded doctor-ie enough lol so yea please tell me what you think and click that little button that says review...and well review lol XD please XD  
**

**xoxo**

**~KT~  
**


End file.
